Computers, which allow people to easily perform tasks such as word processing, spreadsheet calculations, database manipulation, mail message transmission, Internet searches for information, and connecting to nets, have become an Integral portion of the average person""s life. This has led to the development of portable computers, such as laptop and notebook computers, which have proven to be a significant advance because they are relatively small and lightweight. More recently, a variety of hand-held (or palm sized) portable computers have been introduced. As a result, people are able to easily transport portable computers to remote locations where they can perform the same tasks that they could with their relatively immobile desktop computers.
Notebooks and other portable computers often include a user interface, with items such as a keyboard, dick buttons, scroll keys, touch pads and various indicator lights, and a display. Many portable computers also include two-part housings that are composed of two separate housing structures (e.g. a main housing and a display housing) that pivot relative to one another. The user Interface is carried by the main housing and the display is carried by the display housing such that the user interface and display will be protected within the housing when the housing is in the closed orientation. Housings are also commonly provided with locking devices that lock the main housing and display housing in the closed orientation.
The inventor herein has determined that conventional housing, user interface and display arrangements are susceptible to improvement. For example, the inventor herein has determined that users frequently dose notebook computers while the power is on when they take a break or move to a new location. The inventor herein has also determined that closing a notebook computer while the power is on can be problematic because the indicator lights, which may provide information that is vital to the user, are not visible when the computer is closed.